


reylo smut

by reylo



Series: reylo smut [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Rey Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo/pseuds/reylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instead of rey running into han, chewbaca, and fin and escaping, she runs into kylo ren and he takes her to a room in the ship ; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	reylo smut

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy : ) please leave helpful feedback.

Rey, just using the force to get out of her binds in the chair, she ran out into the hallway. Crouching down, avoiding the stormtroopers, Rey managed to make it quite a way until she turned a corner and bam- face first into Kylo Ren.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" Kylo sneered at her. He kept her close, moving his face closer to her saying, "You shouldn't have done that Rey." Rey shuddered, he was so close. Kylo knew she felt the connection between them. He took her by the arm and led her to a room.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked as she stumbled into the room. As she looked around she saw there was a bed, a nightstand and a small bathroom. It was quite simple, but all they needed right now.

Kylo, without a verbal response, picked her up and laid her on the bed. He stripped down to just his t-shirt and pants, Rey's eyes watching his every move. She look scared, but not like she wanted to run. He leaned down close to her, delicately tracing his fingers around the belt she wore. He then proceeded to take off the access of clothing and throw it on the ground until she was lying there in only her white t-shirt and underwear.

Kylo ran his hand up her arm and onto her cheek , caressing it until he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. They both let it sink in for a moment before making it more passionate. Both of their tongues seemed to move so gracefully in each others mouths. Rey parted to catch her breathe and caught Ren's eyes. They just stared at each other for a moment before Rey began to reach forward and pull off Kylo's shirt. He leaned down, kissing at her neck as she began to pull down his pants. Both so heated in the moment.

"Mmm, Rey" Kylo began to get so caught up in the moment, forgetting for a second that they needed to be quiet as to not get caught. Kylo pulled off Rey's shirt, tossing it on the floor along with the rest of the clothing. He began to kissed down her stomach, receiving soft moans and whines from the other as he got lower and lower.

"Shhh" he hushed as he got to her underwear. "We don't want to get caught, now do we?" he said with a smirk, causing a shiver to run down Rey's spine. Kylo moved up her body and began to nibble at her hear, whispering again, "Do we?" "N-no" She struggled to say. So overcome by lust. He kissed her lips and moved down to focus his attention elsewhere.

He stuck a finger down the edge of her panties. Moving it in slow circular motions. Closer he went, dragging that finger over her clit causing Rey to squirm underneath him. He held her hips down with his other hand as his occupied hand began to get back to work. He slipped it over her hole and back up, and then without warning stuck one finger inside of her. Kylo looked up saw how wrecked and beautiful Rey looked right now. Her head was leaned back and was so open to every little touch.

He kept moving that finger inside and then added another and began scissoring her open. He leaned over her body to whisper in her ear, not pausing his hands for a moment.

"You know, I have to confess." he began, adding a third finger now, not holding back, "I didn't really get you here just for the map. I wanted to see where things would go. And damn, you look so hot right now. Reacting to m every touch. You love the dark side of me and you can't deny it, can you Rey?"

Both their eyes locked now. Rey couldn't disagree with what Kylo had just said, but couldn't get the words out. She leaned up, kissing him, passionately. As they kissed, Rey moved her hand down his torso down to his v-line. He was wearing tight black underwear that perfectly showed his growing erection. Rey moved her hand across it, palming him. She finally pulled down the black piece of clothing until they were both there naked and at each others mercy.

Kylo pulled his fingers out and began to run both his hands up Rey's body. She began to move her hand fluidly around his dick as he gave attention to her breasts. Both so heated in the moment began to let out the suppressed moans. Not caring if others heard.

Kylo shifted a bit, took Rey's hand in his and moved his length inside of her. Calling out each others names, Kylo began to move faster until he hit just then right spot in her. Their hands locked, their eyes trying ot capture every moment of this and their bodies moving in sink until they hit their climax. They soothed each other through it all until Kylo collapsed on top of Rey.

"That was wonderful." Kylo said, moving over as to not crush Rey anymore. He began to move her hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head. They laid there, Kylo on his back holding Rey close to his chest just together. Letting their worries slip away for a while. Listening to their heavy breathing, and falling into a deep sleep. 

"Goodnight Ben." Rey said.

With only slight hesitation Kylo replied "Goodnight babe." and only after he was certain that Rey was asleep did he say, "I love you."


End file.
